


An introduction to love

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Flashback, Multi, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan hands itched to fix his hair or his tie or his shoe laces or something, anything.</p><p>He was going on a date. Not with his girlfriend, Lydia. With his girlfriend's ex boyfriend, Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An introduction to love

**Author's Note:**

> Another one that I forgot to put in the series......it's another flashback

Jordan hands itched to fix his hair or his tie or his shoe laces or something, anything.

He was going on a date. Not with his girlfriend, Lydia. With his girlfriend's ex boyfriend, Jackson.

He had only met the teen a few times, he seemed like a smug little shit, but Lydia still had feelings for him and wanted to try all three together rather than choose. 

She wanted them to get to know each other separately before introducing a relationship, if they didn't click she wouldn't force it. They had gone out all together but it was a disaster, they only talked to Lydia and it might've turned into a pissing contest.

He waited till the very last minute to leave, Jackson would be 'fashionably' late so he wasn't going to wait around like an idiot for him.

***

Jackson hated this. 

He hated waiting. He hated Jordan's indifference. He hated how one word from the man and Lydia would leave him, she was bound to pick the deputy over him.

He wouldn't be able to cope without her. His sanity was in this man's hands and he had to make a good impression.

Jordan finally arrived, manners dictate that he stand but he just knew that if he stood he would knock something over, so he sat.

There was awkward silence untill the waiter arrived with the menu.

"Order what you want, I'll pick up the tab"  
Jackson figured that should get on Jordan's good side and everyone loved free food.

"I can get my own, thanks"  
   
Apparently not Jordan.  

"Why don't we get a platter to share and split it"  
"Fine. But we get our own drinks."

There was a few silent beats before Jackson spoke,  
"So, how are things at the station?"

*  
The rest of the date passed in amicable chatter and Jordan walked the high schooler back to his porshe.

"I guess this is goodnight"  
"Untill next Friday "

Jordan turned to leave but Jackson grabbed his arm  
"Please don't take her away from me"

He said it so quietly that the phoenix barely heard him  
"I won't. I promise, I won't. But you hurt her and I'll castrate you"  
"I won't hurt her, I'll try not to hurt you either"

****

 They had been at this a month now and Jordan had decided it was enough.

No more probationary dates. At the end of the night he would tell Jackson, he would tell him that he had feelings for him. After tonight they both would be part of a triad with Lydia.

He couldn't wait.

****

Jackson wasn't gay. He isn't gay. Yes he went on a date with a dude, but that was for Lydia.

He wasn't gay so why did he want Deputy Parrish? He dreamt of him last night, those full lips and tender eyes, that body, hot to the touch, the way he said his name. He had never starred in Jackson's fantasies before, he was Lydia's extra, but now ?

****

The date had gone so well. Good food, good music, good company.

It was the perfect build up to what he was going to say but there was one problem. Jackson.

He was in a weird mood, he kept fidgeting and shifting, it was like being on a date with Stiles.

At last, he walked Jackson to his car, he was vibrating out of his skin  
"I don't want to do this anymore, these probationary dates, I think we know each other well enough now to make this decision"

Jackson felt like crying, like screaming, like begging for.....For. ....?

He knew that Jordan would say no. He knew it from the start. But he loved him. 

It sounded weird and forward and too soon but he did. Jackson didn't love easily but the phoenix had wormed his way into his shriveled heart and Jackson knew it. It made the coming rejection even worse. 

He knew it hurt. It did hurt that Lydia put his fate in the deputy's hands, but he had prepared for one rejection not two.

"I - I'm bi, I'm like bisexual "  
He couldn't think of anything else to say  
"I had gathered that"  
"I wasn't before"  
"Before what ?"

Well, this was a bad idea 

"Y-you"

Jordan smiled that hundred watt smile.

"I think we would work well together, like together together"

Jackson's chest felt like it was filled with stars. Bright, sparkling stars that could supernova any minute and send him over the edge into that special place that drugs and orgasms achieved. "Really ?!"  
He couldn't help smiling.

"Really. How 'bout it?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes"  
He restrained himself from jumping the phoenix but the man made it very difficult, kissing soft and sure. He tasted like smores.

***

Lydia was at Jordan's place. She was nervous. She knew Jackson loved her but she wasn't sure how much.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a car pull in, quickly followed by a second one. 

She went to the window and smiled at what she saw. Jackson and Jordan were holding hands. Jordan was kissing the werewolf ' s head and whispering in his ear. She had them both, she knew from the gooey looks in their eyes.

YES!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
